


22 Is Just Another Number

by faceltonisthetruth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 22nd Birthday, M/M, One Shot, Short, drunk lou, fluffy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceltonisthetruth/pseuds/faceltonisthetruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is turning 22 and is drunk off his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Is Just Another Number

The light that was hitting Louis face was too bright and it was too early for him to tolerate it. Sluggishly, he rolled out of bed and pulled the blinds closed, dragging his feet behind him back to the bed. He laid in his bed, trying to get comfortable and after day he was about to have, it was going to be hard.  
Louis was turning 22 and normally he would be massively excited but this birthday was different. Harry wasn’t ‘allowed’ to see Louis. What a load of bull shit, Lou thought, pulling the blanket over his torso and snuggling it in to him. If he couldn’t have Harry, at least he could have his scent. Management was cracking down lately, to the point where the boys weren’t allowed to be together and if they were, all 3 of the others had to be between. And even though Louis thought his birthday would be an exception, he was devastated when Harry called him and broke him the news.  
So Louis was going to spend his 22nd birthday the same way he spent every birthday before he met Harry: staying in bed and snuggling a bottle of liquor, and he had a good start to it. It wasn’t even noon and Louis was one bottle down of vodka with no sign of slowing.  
Lou wouldn’t have heard the soft knock on the door if it wasn’t for his over flowing bladder. He stumbled to the door, not care to look out the peek hole. If this was a fan, the surprise would be them seeing him like this. He through the door open, coming face to… hat?  
A maroon hat with a pizza on stared back at Lou, the person’s face looking down at the ground. Lou ran his eyes over the figure, who was in a matching jacket and a pizza box and he couldn’t help but let out a drunk giggle. “Harry?”  
Harry’s head snapped up. “Was it that obvious? Man, I thought you might take the pizza and slam the door shut.” Lou grabbed Harry’s free hand dragging him in and slamming the door shut.  
As soon as Lou heard the door close, he set the pizza on the table nearby and pushed Harry up against the wall. “Took you long enough to save your prince.” Louis’ head was spinning but he wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or the sight of Harry’s curls as he pulled the silly hat off his head and placing it backwards on his own.  
“Easy tiger, save me for dessert.” Harry looked down at his drunken boyfriend. All day he had been sitting outside in a rental car, waiting for the guards that management had at the door to leave. “The guards waited way to long for their break. I thought I was never getting out of that…” Lou stood on his tiptoes and placed a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth to silence him.  
“You talk too much, I have a headache.”  
“Well, what’s going to happen when I am screaming your name later?” Harry winked and placed a small kiss on Louis’ lips, giggling, before slipping past the smaller boy. “Come on the pizza is going to get cold.” 

Lou spun around on his toes, nearly falling over before Harry rushed over to catching him. “On second thought, I’ll take you to bed.” Swiftly, Harry picked Lou up and carried him bridal style to the bed room. He looked down at Lou, who was biting his lip and wiggling his eyebrows. “Is that supposed to be sexy Boo?” He placed Louis on the bed and smiled, slipping his shoes off quickly, “because it totally was.”  
Louis stared at Harry, or at least the three Harrys that were shaking in front of him. He reached forward, grabbing Harry by the waistband of his pants and started to fumble around with Harry’s button and zipper but Harry grabbed his hands. “Babe, it’s your birthday, I am going to take care of you.” He undid his pants and pulled his jeans off in a hurry.  
Lou pouted his lower lip out, frowning. “But Haz,” he let out a drunken hiccup. “All I want for my birthday is to take of you.” He trailed his finger down from Harry’s rabbit trail and slipped it beneath the waist band of his boxers. That was all it took to make Harry rock hard. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis was sleeping on Harry’s chest and snoring quite loudly. Harry ran his fingers through Lou’s matted hair. “Happy birthday babe, I can’t wait to see what I get on my birthday.”


End file.
